Dreams really do come true! Bad ones to
by ggirl72
Summary: Grissom's been having dreams. Actually more like terrible nightmares. The events that are about to take place during his new life with Catherine are nothing short of tragic..... does this proves that dreams really do come true. Bad ones too. (CG) Finished
1. Am I only dreaming?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these…

Catherine walked into the lab in a state of panic.

"Gil" she yelled

"Gil where are you" she yelled as she ran down the hall.

"Hey Cath," Nick called to her as she ran past him. 'Hey where's the fire?"

"I have to find Gil, it's an emergency!"

"He just got here he is probably still in the locker room."

"Thanks Nick, thanks"

Catherine ran off to the Locker room and flew threw the door

"Gil" she yelled again

Gil Grissom was sitting on the bench fixing his pant leg

"Cath, it's you're day off, what's the problem I heard you yelling my name all the way from here, are you okay? Is it Eddie did he hurt you again? I'll kill him if he did!"

Catherine grabbed his hands and sat down with him

"Gil I have some good news and some really great news" she sighed " okay here goes, do you remember that night that you picked me up from the hospital because Eddie threw me down the stairs? The night that we made love? She smiled

"Yes and all the times after that why?

"I finally got the divorce papers we can finally be together no more hiding"

Grissom had a huge smile on his face. " So does this mean you and Lindsey are moving in? he paused "Wait, which news was that, the good news or the great news?"

Catherine smiled back at him. " You decide" she paused "I'm two months pregnant"

Gil looked at her with joy in his eyes

" You mean, we, I. Wow, Cath that is wonderful. This has to be the happiest day of my life!!"

Grissom smiled and kissed her, but his smile faded

"But what about Eddie? I mean do you really think he is going to let you go, he won't sign the papers?"

Catherine hugged him

"I can try right, I plan to go over there now to pick up Lindsey, and he will have to sign them"

Grissom looked worried

"I don't think that it's a god idea? What if her freaks?"

"He would never hurt me in front of Lindsey. Besides he knows that this is going to happen regardless, it is his own fault our marriage failed, but I am kind of glad it did."

"I would just feel better if you waited to tell him about the papers and the baby"

"Gil, I had no plans on telling him about the baby" she sighed "But if it makes you feel better I won't give him the papers today"

"It does"

"Okay, I have to go, so I will see you after work?"

"Yeah, you guys are staying at my place tonight, right?"

"Yes, so I will see you in the morning"

Gil kissed Catherine goodbye and walked her to her car

"I love you" he smiled

"I love you too, see you later"

Grissom watched as she drove down the road, he turned and began walking back to the lab when he heard a loud tire screech Grissom spun around just in time to see a small transport collide with a black Tahoe. Grissom's heart sank as he began running down the street toward the accident. When he reached the Tahoe it was empty a few yards away Grissom saw the women he loved lying on the ground. her body was still…

Grissom woke up in his bed soaking wet with sweat and his heart pounding.


	2. Dreams like that don't come true! Or do ...

Catherine sat in the break room eating her lunch when her cell phone rang.

"Willows"

"Catherine?. Dr. Wesner just wanted to give you your test results. So ah.. You are according to the test 18 weeks pregnant. So congrats again. Now you are going to need to come back in for your twenty week test and then we can tell you what you are going to have, unless you want me to tell you now."

"No.. NO I want to wait for Gil to come in with me, see I have not told him yet and well he has not figured it out, to be honest I am not really showing."

"Ok well I have an opening for next Tuesday at 11 am if that is good with you"

"Yes . Yes that would be great thank you doctor and I will see you next week."

Catherine hung up the phone . A huge smile came across her face as she finished her lunch and went to find Gil Grissom.

Catherine made her way down the hall to his office.

She poked her head in but Gil was not there. Catherine walked down the hall to the lab hoping to find him with Greg but he was not there. As she made her way back down to the break room she saw Sara and Warrick going in.

"Hey guys" she walked up to them " have you seen Grissom?"

The two looked at her as they sat down to eat

"No, he has not come in yet

"Oh okay well if you see him tell him I went to pick up Lindsey from Eddie's and I will be back in about an hour or so.

With that Catherine walked off .

NEW SCENE

Grissom parked his car and walked into the lab. The dream he had waken up from just hours earlier still embedded in his memory. He wondered what was wrong with him. He had been having these dreams now for about three weeks and they really freaked him out. He had not told Catherine about them because he did not want to scare her, she had been so happy the past few months so he kept it to himself and went on with his life.

Grissom walked into work with the dream on his mind.

"This" he thought to himself as he sat at his desk " was not like the other dreams, this one was different"

Gil thought to himself and questioned how he felt

"Oh Gil you are being ridiculous. Dreams like that don't come true" he said aloud. But saying was not enough because he still had that feeling. The feeling that something terrible was about to happen.


	3. harsh reality

Disclaimer: I don't own these. I do however own the computer that it was typed on. I guess you have to start somewhere (LOL)

Catherine came to the stop light on Lupken Blvd. She picked up her cell phone and called Grissom

"Grissom"

"Hey baby I just wanted to let you know that I am going to get Lindsey and then I am going to drop her off at my sisters. I was going to pick up something for supper are you hungry?

"Yeah actually I was thinking maybe Chinese if you are up to it."

"Okay" she yawned " Oh I am so tired"

"Hey Cath" Gil was about to tell her about his dream "Oh never mind.. are you okay"

"Yeah Gil I am fine, this stop light takes forever but I other then that"

Catherine's Tahoe pulled into the intersection to turn left.

"Hey Gil we need to talk later okay I have something to tell you"

"Okay, Cath I love you"

"I love you to Gil oh hang on a sec"

Catherine put he phone on the seat and was ready to make her turn when another Suv came speeding through the intersection and smashed into her vehicle.

Gil listened on the other line waiting for her to comeback.

Gil heard tires squeal, and then a women scream and crunching noise .

"Catherine" Gil called "Catherine"

The phone went dead.


	4. the accident

"Catherine" Gil called "Catherine"

The phone went dead.

"It's just a dream.. Wake up Gil you're dreaming again"

Gil sat down at his desk and watched his cell phone.

"She's fine, she is going to call me back, and she had bad reception that's all"

Gil got out of his chair and began to pace

"Eddie" he called out as he sat back down and dialled Eddie's number on his cell phone

"Hello" Eddie answered the phone

"Eddie it's Gil is Cath there with you?"

"Nah I was just going to call you, I tried her cell she did not answer and she's late, I need to get to work if you see her tell that bitch to hurry up"

Gil heart started to pound fast ignoring Eddie's last remark.

"Eddie can you-"

Eddie cut him off " hang on Lindsey is yelling at me from outside

Gil listened as Eddie called Lindsey in the room, a moment passed and Eddie got back on the phone.

"What's wrong Ed?" Gil called into the phone

"Oh nothing Lindsey said she saw a fire truck and ambulance pass, must be an accident" Eddie paused for a moment waiting for Gil to respond

"Eddie I am going to come get Lindsey okay just hold out about ten minutes."

Gil jumped into his car and raced toward Eddie's.

When he came to Lupken Blvd he saw policemen detouring the traffic.

Gil stopped his car and jumped out running toward the accident up ahead.

"Whoa Sir you cant go past the yellow tape" a policeman stopped him

""My name is Gil Grissom I'm a doctor and I work with the Las Vegas crime lab what's going on"

"There was an accident, this guy in his Suv sped through the intersection and slammed in to a Tahoe that was waiting to turn left. It's a mess the man was just taken to the hospital." The policeman led Gil over to the Tahoe that was pinned in between a wall and the other Suv.

Gil walked slowly toward the Tahoe he broke into a run when he heard scream coming from the vehicle.

When he reached the window his heart sank.

"Catherine" he yelled a jumped on top of the Suv that was pining her against the wall.

He reached through what was left of the passenger's side window.

"Catherine ohmigod" he yelled " Catherine calm down" he stared in shock at the women he loved

"Catherine talk to me"

Catherine stopped screaming when she recognized the voice.

"Gil" she started crying, " Gil I'm stuck I can't get out my leg" she tried to move "Oww it hurts"

"No" Gil tried to comfort her " don't move they are trying to get you out" he whispered as he gently grabbed her hand.

"Sir" a voice came from behind " you have to move sir they are going to try and move this vehicle so we can get to her." Gil felt terrible when he had to let her hand go.

"NO" Catherine yelled "Gil don't leave me Gil"

Gil backed away as he watched as the Suv was toed away and they rushed to help get Catherine out.

Gil ran back toward the wreckage that Catherine was still trapped in.

He could hear Catherine still screaming for him and rambling about a baby

__

What he wondered i_s she talking about?_

For what seemed like hours, turned out to be only six minutes when the roof of the Tahoe was finally cut off.

Catherine had blacked out twice since he had reached the scene and was now waking up again and Gil could not even see her or comfort her.

Gil was worried but he thought strongly in his heart if they get her out she would be okay.

__

Wouldn't she? What if she does not make it, I can't live without her. What about Lindsey?

All these terrible thoughts ran threw his mind. Gil stood and watched like he was in a daze.

"What's that smell" he heard a women's voice yell he broke out of his trance when he realized it was Catherine and she was freaking out again

" Ohmigod what's burning " she kept yelling " Gil I'm' on fire Gil please, I don't want to die"

He heard a man that looked like a firemen yelling, "Let's move we have to move"

Grissom began running toward the car when a policeman stopped him again

"Sir you can't go back sir, there is to much smoke and the car could blow any second we need to clear the area."

**__**

Could blow any second was the last thing he heard then a booming sound like fire crackers and then a loud ringing rang through his ears and as he was pushed to the ground.


	5. hospital

**__**

"What's that smell" he heard a women's voice yell he broke out of his trance when he r

Realized it was Catherine and she was freaking out again

" Ohmigod what's burning " she kept yelling " Gil I'm' on fire Gil please, I don't want to die"

He heard a man that looked like a firemen yelling, "Let's move we have to move"

Grissom began running toward the car when a policeman stopped him again

"Sir you can't go back sir, there is to much smoke and the car could blow any second we need to clear the area."

Could blow any second was the last thing he heard before the boom.

"No, I have to go to her, Catherine? Answer me"

"Sir? Excuse me Mr Grissom" the nurse shook Gil's shoulder.

"Excuse me sir"

"Wha" Gil woke up "What's going on?

"You were dreaming sir, quite loudly actually and you-"

Grissom cut he off

"I was dreaming" he pulled his cell phone put of his pocket and dialled Catherine's number

The phone did not even ring when an operators voice told him that the customer he was trying to call was unavailable.

"Come on Cath turn your phone back on."

Grissom put his phone away and looked at the nurse "how long was I dreaming and what am I doing in the hospital"

"You started calling out to your wife, saying something about going back to her, and you-"

He cut her off again

"So my wife, I mean Catherine she is okay, did she go get Lindsey"?

The nurse made a face

"No Sir, your wife was in a terrible car accident and she is in a coma"

"No. It was a dream, this is a dream I am just dreaming"

The nurse sat down beside him

"No Sir, you were dreaming, the ambulance brought you in after your wife, you had some kind of anxiety attack when you saw your wife in the car."

"Did she blow up? Did the car blow up?" he yelled

"No Mr.Grissom, your wife's vehicle did not blow up. Fortunately for her, unfortunately for you and your dreams" she sighed " But she is in a coma I'm sorry"

"Can I see her?"

"Yes go ahead she is in room eleven, the doctor will be in a moment"

The nurse left Gil and left the room.

Gil walked slowly toward Catherine's bed but stopped just before her when he saw her bruised and torn body.

"Oh God" he walked toward her bed pulling u a chair and sitting down.

He watched her

** __**

It's like she is sleeping he thought to himself **_just wake up baby just wake up"_**

Gil sat in silence as the doctor walked into the room.

"Mr Grissom sir, hi. I'm dr. Green, I was just going through you're wife's chart and the nurse said you were awake I thought we could talk about her condition.

Grissom just watched the doctor

"Your wife has suffered a severe blow to her head and we are waiting on the test results to determine how bad the damage is. She has three broken ribs and her ankle is fractured, her left leg was broken in three places and her shoulder was dislocated."

Gil still continued to stare at the doctor.

"Sir I know you are upset and you have heard enough but were you aware of your wife's pregnancy?"

Gil came out f his trance

"What" he stood up " my wife wasn't pregnant no she's not my wife yet, but my Catherine was not pregnant"

"I am so sorry sir Catherine was twenty weeks pregnant, but due to the impact and the, I'm sorry sir the baby, she lost the baby."

In shock Gil walked over to Catherine and took her hand in his.

"Tell him Catherine tell him you were not pregnant, please" Tears started to form in his eyes. "Catherine wake up"

The doctor walked to Gil and put his hand on his shoulder

"Sir, she's not sleeping, she's in a coma"

Gil pulled his shoulder and arm away from the doctor

"Well she's, why did she not tell me?"

Then it came to him the conversation that they had on the phone just before the accident

****

Hey Gil we need to talk later okay I have something to tell you"

"Okay, Cath I love you"

The conversation lingered in his mind until a knock was heard on the door and Warrick, Nick and Sara walked in.

Gil looked at the three, they all had looks of worry on their faces.

"Gil Sara spoke up first " we just talked to the doctor and he was going to come tell you but I thought maybe we should."

Gil stood up "What"

"The doctor just got her test results back from her head injury" she sighed " they said that there is a good chance she will never wake up and if she does she may not remember who she is or who anyone is, that she might have lost her long term memory"

****


	6. dad

Two weeks had gone by and there had been little change in Catherine's condition.

For the full to weeks Gil had stayed right beside Catherine not leaving he side for more then a minute.

Lindsey had been to the hospital almost everyday with him to wait with him until her mother woke up but one little girl could only have faith for so long before she felt like giving up.

"Uncle Gil?" she called from the chair on the other side of her mother's bed. " I don't think mommy wants to wake up, I think she is scared to come back"

Gil smiled at the girl and went a sat beside her.

"I think your mom is a very strong person and she will comeback to us, se might be scared but she knows we are waiting for her."

"Uncle Gil" she sighed " my mommy told me that you were going to move in to our house so we could all be a family but since the baby went to heaven and mommy might forget does that mean your not coming.?"

Gil smiled and hugged the child'

"Of course not" she kissed her forehead " When your mommy wakes up and after she feels better we are going to be a family, you'll see"

"Can I ask you something" she smiled in his direction

"Of course" he smiled back

"I already have a dad right and he loves me and I love him even if he was really mean to mommy but.. Well, since we are going to be a family I was wondering if I could call you dad instead if uncle Gil, because you are going to ask mommy to marry you right?"

"Of course I am and you can be our flower girl"

Lindsey's eyes lit up as she looked over at her mother

"you here that mom Dad is going to ask you to marry him" she smiled in her mothers direction " when you wake up"

Lindsey and Gil sat with Catherine for another hour before Eddie came to pick her up and take her home.

Gil walked with Lindsey and Ed outside and watched as the drove away.

When he walked back inside he was faced with more shocking news when the doctor came running toward him.

Gil's heart sank.


	7. who are you

The doctor ran up to Gil with a smile on his face.

"I was looking all over for you" he smiled " she's awake!" he turned and led Gil back to

Catherine's room.

Gil slowly walked inside, and calmly sat down beside her bed. Her eyes were closed and

he did not want to startle her.

"Catherine" he whispered.

She did not respond

"Catherine" he paused " it's me, its Gil" still no response

Gil reached over with one hand and softly stroked her face.

"Catherine" he called again

Catherine's eyes quickly opened and her head snapped to the side.

"Hey" Gil whispered to her "welcome back" he smiled

Catherine did not respond to him.

Gil watched her as her eyes widened with fear.

"Who are you?" she whispered to him. Catherine tried to get up from her bed.

Gil tried to calm her.

"Catherine stay in your bed." Gil put a hand out for her.

Catherine backed away

"What do you want? Where am I?"

"Catherine" Gil stood up " It's me Gil"

After trying to stand on her broken leg and fractured ankle Catherine screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Gil ran to her side to help her up.

"Catherine?" she sat up in the bed "that's my name?"

"Do I know you" she looked at him awkwardly as he helped her to her bed.

"Yes for twenty years, were best friends, we work together, were in love, you have a daughter, Lindsey, you were in a car accident you just don't remember right now, but I am telling the truth."

She starred at him in confusion.


	8. hospital room

Catherine sat up in her hospital bed starring at Gil Grissom. Neither of them spoke a word.

"Where is she?" Catherine said to the man sitting next to her as she tried hard to remember him.

"Where is who?" Gil replied making a face

"My daughter you said I had a little girl named Lindsey, Where is she?"

Gil smiled " She is with her father, your ex-husband Eddie" he made a face when he mentioned Eddie

"You don't like him" she smiled at Gil when she saw the face he made.

"No it's not really that but he hurt you really bad when you were married and I just, I can't forgive and forget like you can."

"How old is she?" Catherine paused "Lindsey my daughter how old is she?"

"She's nine her birthday is in two weeks so ten I guess," He smiled "She is an amazing little girl, just like her mother, amazing and kind and smart, just like her mother."

Tears came to Catherine's eyes " How am I supposed to take care of her when I don't even remember who she is or who I am, or." Gil cut her off

"I am going to help take care of her with you just like we planned." he sighed and moved closer to her taking her hand in his " We will get through this and you will remember eventually, we will work at it, the doctor said that this won't be permanent."

"So Gil is it? You said we work together: What do we do?" she questioned him pulling her hand from his grasp and pushing the hair out of her face.

Gil smiled at her " We work for the Las Vegas Police Department: We investigate crimes, like"

Catherine cut him off " Like crime scene investigators? I'm a crime scene investigator. Wow. So I like touch dead bodies and stuff?"

Gil made at face at her when she spoke, Lindsey talked like that all the time. " Yes dead bodies, the whole nine yards" Catherine looked at him with a disgusted expression on her face "Ewwww that's so weird" She paused " And I like my job?" she said glaring at him with a bit of disbelief in her appearance.

"Yeah as far as I know the only complaint was not being able to really see Lindsey, but I promised we would work on that and well we will" Gil paused " I guess I should call the others, they are probably wondering where I am, I just left work in a hurry with out saying anything."

Gil got up to use the phone on the other side of the hospital room.

"Gil" Catherine whispered with uncertainty in her tone " No more visitors today okay, my head hurts already, and I am really tired"

Gil stopped short of the phone and turned around " Okay I will tell hem not to visit tonight, you get some sleep I am going to use the phone at the front desk, and I will be back. Is there anything you need?"

"Will you be here when I wake up?" Gil paused for a moment and responded

"Do you want me to be here when you wake up?"

Catherine nodded her head yes " And Lindsey to, I guess I should meet her ASAP" Catherine smiled at Gil and laid back down closing her eyes.

Gil walked to her bedside and gently kissed her forehead, " I love you Catherine" he whispered, " I just hope that everything will be okay between us" With that a tear fell from his eyes and he walked out of the room.


	9. decisions

Catherine woke up the next morning with a massive pain in her leg and a straining headache.

After trying hard to sit up and failing horribly she looked over to her side and saw a small child with golden blonde hair curled up on a chair, beside her sat the man she met before who was also sleeping.

Catherine looked hard at the man trying desperately to remember his name and something about him that she had not learned the night before. Letting out a small sigh of relief she smiled "Gil?" she whispered trying not to startle him or the young girl. "Gil?" she called to him.

Gil Grissom jolted out of his sleep like he was having a bad dream. Slowly opening his eyes he realized he was dreaming. "Hey" he smiled " Good morning". Gil stood up and walked over to the bed. " How do you feel?"

"My head is spinning and my ankle, my leg and my shoulder are throbbing and to make matters worse I really have to go to the bathroom so maybe you could help me into that wheel chair and push me over there" She smiled and pointed toward the bathroom."

After helping Catherine to and from the bathroom he helped her back into her bed. Sitting on the chair beside her she turned to Gil. " I don't remember her," she whispered to him looking back at Lindsey who was still asleep.

"Don't worry about that now, you will get to know her and when you get feeling better everything will come back to you" he paused trying to convince himself that everything would be fine soon enough. " We are working on this together.

"Gil did you tell her?" she whispered trying hard to hold back the tears " Does she know that she I don't know who she is?"

Gil shook his head no." I didn't know if you wanted me to or not, honesty I never thought about it, she really was excited to see you and It never came up." Gil sighed and rubbed Catherine's hand. " I think we should tell her together, you know her mom and her dad."

"So" Gil smiled and got up from his chair. " You ready to meet your little girl?"


	10. eddie

Gil Grissom made his way down the hospital hallway. Today was the day he was to pick Catherine up and take her home. After two weeks in the hospital Catherine was still having a hard time remember old the past and even new things.

As Gill walked sown he hallway he got this strange feeling. When Gil walked into her hospital room he found the cause of his strange feeling.

"Eddie?" he looked at the man stunned " what the hell are you doing?"

Eddie gave a sly smile in Gil's direction "I am taking my wife home." He helped Catherine into the wheel chair and grabbing her bag walked over to Gil. "Did you really think that you could trick her or brainwash her into forgetting who I was?"

Gil stepped closer to Eddie and got in his face. "What the hell are you trying to pull? Why would you take advantage of her like this."

Eddie laughed secretively in Gil's ear. " You really thought I was going to let her be with you? Come on Gil you know I would not have gone do with out a fight and then I found out that my wife lost her memory. She has forgotten everything that happened between us and I am taking her home now."

Gil stopped Eddie by grabbing his arm. " Try again" Gil glared at him " You won't get away with this"

"I already did" Eddie smiled and walked back to Catherine and turned pushing her out of the room.

"Wait" Catherine yelled " I know that you were here when I woke up and everything but he has the papers, the papers say that we are married so I have to go with him for our daughters sake." Catherine smiled as Eddie wheeled her out of the room, and out of Gil's life for good.


	11. the losing end

Grissom stormed down the hallway and toward the front desk .in a rage he slammed his fist down and began yelling at the receptionist on duty.

"What the hell is happening here? I asked that no one be allowed in the hospital room unless the name was on the list I gave to you." he threw his hands in the air and continued his rant. " Who let him in here?"

In fear the nurse backed away from the counter and picked up the phone to call security. "I am warning you sir calm down or I am going to have to call security."

Gil put his hands on the back of his head and sighed " I am sorry, I just want to know who let him in here."

The nurse frowned " It was me sir, the man came to the desk and he showed me official documents and a marriage license, what was I to do, he said he wanted to take her home as soon as possible and I told him her condition and that she was being released today so he stayed over in her room. They were up all night talking about their family, he was trying to help her remember." the nurse sighed and sat back down in her chair " I am so sorry sir there was nothing I could do"

Gil left the hospital and drove furiously back to the lab. "How" he thought "how did I lose everything so dear to me in a matter of weeks." Gil parked his car and stormed into the lab. Walking down the hallway he was noticed by the others who were in the break room.

"Gil?" Sara called to him " What's going on you look po'd"

Gil slammed sown in a chair and stared at the tabletop. " Eddie has Catherine"

Nick made a face that told Warrick he was confused. "What do you mean" Warrick spoke first.

"He was at the hospital with his marriage license and he took her home. He was apparently there al night programming her about their "oh so glamorous life" together and she bought it. I had to watch him walk out with her and there was nothing I could do to stop him."

Sara sat down next to Gil and put a hand on his shoulder " Gil, Eddie is a sly, sneaky punk, you just need to see Cath and try to make her remember it is only a matter of time before she gets her memory back, it is not permanent right, she just needs to be in her regular atmosphere and everything will come back to her soon enough."

Gil shook his head in agreement with Sara " Yeah but Eddie will never let me near her, you know that, he lost her once he won't chance it this time." Gil stood up to leave the room. "Face it guys I've lost her"


	12. confusion

Five days had past since Catherine had gotten out o the hospital and she was feeling great. As she jumped out of bed she walk slowly down the hallway to her daughters bedroom and walked quietly inside.

"Lindsey" she whispered " Lindsey baby wake up" she softly kissed her little girl on the forehead.

Lindsey slowly turned he body to face her mother and sat up " Good morning mommy, you are up early" she said with a glum tone.

Catherine could sense that something was bothering her " Lindsey what is the matter?"

Lindsey pulled the blanket away and got up to close her bedroom door. " I hate it here, why did we come back." she walked back to her bed and Catherine could see a tear in her eye "Uncle Gil was going to marry you, he was really sad about the baby dying but he loved you anyway and he had a ring for you and we were going to move in together and be a family." Lindsey sighed " But you don't remember that so you still think you are in love with daddy."

Lindsey got back in her bed and pulled the blanket over her head and went back to sleep.

Catherine was stunned, she had never had a fight like that with her daughter, or so she could remember.

Catherine got up from beside Lindsey's bed and walked out of the room. She noticed Eddie laying on the couch and went to sit with him. " Ed" she turned to him "I think I am ready to back to work." she smiled. Eddie looked at her like she was crazy. What do you mean work ? You don't have a job." Catherine made a face at him " Yes, I do, work at the Las Vegas Police Department with Gil Grissom."

Eddie smiled at her and sat up. "No baby you don't that man tricked you, he is not your friend and he is trying to hurt us." Eddie stood up and walked upstairs.

Catherine was confused. What was going on here? .Walking toward the kitchen she felt the urge to talk to Gil. Not being able to remember his number off by heart she rummaged through the phone book and called all the Gil Grissom until she found the right one.

"Mr Grissom" she said into the phone. " It's me Catherine"


	13. uncovering the truth

After hanging up the phone from her talk with Gil Catherine walked upstairs to he bedroom. Before entering her bedroom she poked he head into the bathroom where Eddie was shaving.

"Eddie?" she spoke " I just talked to my friend from the hospital and he is going to come over to visit me. My head is spinning so I am going to lie down for awhile could you wake me when he gets here?" Catherine smiled at Eddie and kissed him on the cheek. " Thanks hon" she said as she walked out.

Around two thirty the doorbell rang. Gil was right on time. He stood patiently waiting at the door expecting Catherine to answer. He door opened and Eddie walked outside.

"Well surprise, surprise" Eddie said sarcastically " What do you think you are doing here? You've come to take my wife out I assume. Well I have news for you, Catherine changed her mind, she thinks you are a liar and I told her all about the games you are trying to play." Eddie smiled wickedly at Gil

"She called my Ed" Gil shot back " I want to see her." Gil tried pushing his way past Eddie with the least amount of force possible, but Eddie pulled him back. " This is my house, you set one foot inside of it or anywhere near my wife or my kid I will have you arrested." Edie turned and walked back inside "Have a good day Mr. Grissom." Eddie walked inside and slammed the door shut.

Eddie walked back into his house and up to his bedroom. "Baby, wake up" he softly called to Catherine.

Catherine opened her eyes " Is he here?" she jumped out of her bed.

So looked over at Eddie who was acting well. He had a disappoint look on his face. "He called on the phone just now. He said that he is sorry he tried to trick you and that he did not expect you to come looking for him. He also told me to tell you not to bother trying to reach him anymore."

Catherine sat back on the bed and lie down. As Eddie walked out of the room with a smile on his face, Catherine lay facing the wall with tears falling from her eyes. **_Why _**she thought to her self **_am I so upset._**

Catherine woke up later that evening to the noise of the TV blaring from Lindsey's room. She walked quickly toward Lindsey's bedroom and poked her head in. "Lindsey? Are you awake?" Lindsey sat up from her beanbag chair and walked toward her mom. "I thought you would never wake up" she smiled " Can we eat now I am very hungry." Catherine looked at the watch on her arm. "Baby it's almost eight daddy did not feed you?" Lindsey shook her head no. " Are you surprised " she smirked "Daddy is gone out with his friends, he won't be home until the morning if you are lucky he might come home sober."

Lindsey turned off her TV and walked to the kitchen. "Mommy" she turned around " Are you coming?"

Catherine followed her to the kitchen. "Lindsey are you upset because I was in the hospital for your birthday, because I will make it up to you I promise."

Lindsey looked at her mother " No" a tear started to fall " I miss uncle Gil, I saw him today though, h came to see you but Daddy told him to stay away. Mommy I just wish that you could remember uncle Gil and all the bad things daddy did to you." Lindsey sighed and sat down at the table with her mother.

"Lindsey" Catherine stood up " Do you know where Gil lives?" Lindsey eagerly shook her head yes. " Go get your coat while I call cab. We are going to see him."

As Catherine and Lindsey ran to he front door to leave it swung open and Eddie walked in. " Where do you think you are going" he yelled in their direction. Lindsey stepped backward holding her mother's hand. Catherine looked deep into Eddie's eyes and could see the anger she instantly got a feeling that she had seen that look before.


	14. reality check

"Well" Eddie said as he blocked the path of Lindsey and Catherine. " Where do you think you are going?"

Catherine's head was spinning everything was happening so fast and her head started pounding " Ah.. "she fumbled with her words in nervousness. "We were.. I was just.." Lindsey noticed her mother struggling and spoke up fast. "Ah, Daddy we were just going to go get something to eat for dinner."

Lindsey smiled at her father and continued walking toward the door. Catherine followed, but the two did not get far when Eddie stepped in front of them. " Where are you going" he asked again this time annoyed at the lie Lindsey had told him.

Catherine made a face at him after her head stopped spinning " Lindsey just told you we were hungry so we were going to get a cab and go to a restaurant and eat." she paused " We were not sure where you went or when you would be coming back so we thought we should get something to eat, no harm done right.?" Catherine smiled and stepped forward. " So are you going to let us go.?" She said when she realized he was not moving out of the way.

Catherine's gaze met Eddies and he glared at her. Taking another step forward Eddie raised his hand and slapped Catherine across the face. Catherine's head snapped around to the side as she stroked her face in shock. " Catherine looked back at Eddie in sheer confusion wondering what she had done wrong.

Eddie turned to Lindsey and began yelling like a maniac " no one is going anywhere, you" he pointed at Lindsey " are old enough to make a sandwich if you are hungry, do it and then get to bed." Lindsey ran to the kitchen quickly. Eddie then turned back to Catherine who was still holding her now throbbing red cheek. " Don't you dare play games with me" he warned " I am not the kind of guy you want to mess around with" He raised his fist to strike her again but stopped in satisfaction when Catherine flinched.

Eddie walked upstairs to his bedroom and slammed the door. Catherine walked into the kitchen to check on Lindsey. " Baby? Are you alright?" Lindsey shook her head no " Mommy I want to back to our home, with uncle Gil" Lindsey sat in front of her sandwich and starred. " Are you going to eat" Catherine asked with worry in her voice. " No" Lindsey got up from the table and walked slowly to her bedroom.

Catherine sat at the table by herself thinking about what jus happened. " I am so sorry Lindsey but I just can't remember." Catherine stayed sitting at the table and she had soon fallen asleep and was dreaming.

I her dream she saw a man, but this man did not have a face she had been talking to him in a building, this building had several different rooms and microscopes everywhere. I her dream there were other people, people she could not name but she knew she knew them from somewhere. The next thing she remembered in her dream was a car slamming into her and she woke up screaming.


	15. old habits die hard, if they die at all

The next morning Catherine was waken with a pain running through her head. Not because she had a previous head injury from her accident but because Eddie was back to his old abusive self and was not happy when he went to the kitchen and there was no breakfast for him to eat.

Grabbing Catherine by the roots of her golden hair he pulled her across the floor, and out of Lindsey's bedroom where the two had been peacefully sleeping after last night's episode. Closing Lindsey's bedroom door behind them he pulled Catherine forward and shoved her forcing her into the kitchen.

"What's wrong with this picture Eddie yelled at her "Where the hell is my breakfast, I work to damn hard to support a lazy, bitch like you." Catherine backed away from Eddie as he took a step forward. "What" he yelled at her again " You have nothing to say? Last night you were running your mouth, why quite all of a sudden?" Eddie sat down at the table and slammed his fist down "Why anybody would want a stupid, useless, women like you is totally beyond me, you can barley remember your name. What good are you to me?"

Catherine did not say anything to him as thoughts flooded her min. was he always like this? She wondered to herself finally after staring at Eddie she spoke up. "I am not going to live like this I don't care what I remember, I have Lindsey and I have my friend Gil and I don't need you. I can leave and Gil will help me, he said he would." Catherine stood up straight and began walking out of the kitchen when Edie stopped her. Pulling her backwards by her hair once again, Eddie pulled her down and threw her on the ground. " What did you say to me?" he said as he kicked her in the side " What?" he yelled, the kicking continued " I can't hear you speak up". "Stop it" Catherine yelled between blows " please stop that"

Eddie bent down the weak and at the moment motionless women on the floor "The bastard is not your friend, and I don't want you to see him or talk about him in my house." Eddie paused and stood up " I lied you know, he was you're friend, actually he was your best friend. And yes you were in an accident and you don't remember, and yes we were divorced but this is for the best." Eddie bent down and pulled her up, he looked her in he eyes and saw the tears streaming down her face. Pulling her toward the basement door he pushed her inside. "Face it Catherine you belong to me, I have you now and I will never let you go." Eddie slammed the door shut. Leaving Catherine in the dark. Locking the door behind him he put his shoes on and left the house.


	16. it's all coming back to me

Lindsey lie in her bed still until she was certain her father had gone. Jumping out of her bed she ran to the basement door that was now locked. "Mommy?" she yelled, " Are you okay?"

"Lindsey?" her mother called up from the basement "Call an ambulance baby, Mommy is hurt."

Lindsey ran to the phone and called the ambulance. After waiting for the ambulance Lindsey tried to get the door unlocked. " Uncle Gil" she thought, " he will come help us. With in seconds she was on the phone to him and telling him what happened.

Catherine lay at the bottom of the basement steps that she had been thrown down. Almost certain that her ribs were cracked again she stayed as still as possible, trying hard to slow her breathing down. Catherine lay on the ground motionless and closed her eyes. All at once she started having flashbacks.

Catherine could see a woman, a women who was not wearing much of anything dancing around. _Who_ she thought, _is that_? As she continued to lie with her eyes closed her body became numb and Catherine started to panic. She could hear the pounding on the door just above her, when the paramedics were trying to get in. She could hear a man, a man with a voice she had heard several times before. Everything was coming back to her. Every memory, every punch, and every push, and all the other abuse and mistreatment she received, from Eddie when she was married. Everything that had happened to her good or bad, Catherine could see her life flashing before her eyes and as the pain in her chest from her rib injury began to grow, so did the noise that was surrounding her and playing in her head and. Catherine clapped her hands over her ears and let out a blood curdling scream.

Seconds later the door had been busted open and the paramedics rushed to her side. As they carried her outside on the stretcher, Catherine passed a group of people. Looking at them strangely the paramedics out her in the ambulance and rushed off. . Nick, Sara and Warrick were in awe. As they got in their Tahoe to drive to the hospital they all discussed the look hey had gotten from Catherine. " She really doesn't remember us." Nick was the first one to speak up. " It's so weird, the way she looked at us. Like she had never seen us before in her life.

As she lie In the back of the ambulance she heard some yelling that hey had to get her body temperature up. Catherine lay non responsive on the stretcher. What is happening to me she thought to herself…this_ is it _Catherine thought. As a tear rolled down the side of her cheek and everything went black.


	17. breaking up

Gil, Nick, Sara, Warrick and Lindsey all rushed into the hospital to find Catherine. As they came to the receptionist desk Gil heard a nurse talking about Ms. Willows current condition and he barged into the room.

"What's going on?" he yelled, " Where is she?" The nurse looked at Gil and then the group of people that had followed him in to the room. The nurse walked toward him. ""Sir you can't be in here, if you don't mind waiting outside we will tell you what is going ton only if you are family.

Gil land the group walked out and gathered in the waiting room. Lindsey who had been crying severely the whole way there sat on Gil's lap and began crying once again. "What if she never remembers? Uncle Gil is mommy going to die uncle Gil, I don't want my mommy to die." Gil cradled the young girl in his arms. "Lindsey baby you're mommy is not going to die, I promise, everything is going to be okay."

Gil looked up at the others and made a face at them. Knowing that he should have never promised Lindsey until he knew Catherine's condition. Gil was about to speak when the nurse came to them.

"Hi, I am nurse Stevens and I was wondering who here was family and what was your relation to the patient." Gil picked Lindsey up and stood facing the nurse, believe it or not we are all family," Gil smiled at the nurse " so when can we see her?" The nurse smiled back at Gil and Lindsey " You can all go in after the doctor talks to you and he should be out in" The nurse turned around to face the hospital room Catherine ws just wheeled into. "Here he comes now."

Gil set Lindsey down and walked over meeting the doctor half way. "Hello again sir. I guess your friend Catherine just can't catch a break, it was just weeks ago she was in here and I treated her after the car accident." The doctor smiled " I won't waste anymore of your time, Catherine' suffered from two cracked ribs during her accident that were healing well up until her fall today, unfortunately they cracked again, this time they pushed inward instead of outward and one of them gave a minor pierce her heart, if she complained about a cheats pain at all that is why. Fortunately she just came from surgery and we were able to right the wrong. But for the next few days she is going to be in a severe pain and should not get out of bed, we were thinking she should just stay in the hospital.. She also suffered from a blow to her head when she fell down the stairs, now at this point we don't see anymore damage then from the last incident, but time will tell."" Gil shook his head no. " I don't think she will go for that but, I will take extra care of her a my place." Gil looked over the doctor shoulder at the five faces eagerly staring back at him. " Can we see her now?" This doctor nodded his head " yes you can see her, only for a few minutes, she needs her rest. And tonight she will have to stay for observation but if everything goes well, she can go home tomorrow." The doctor smiled and walked away.

Gil motioned to the other to join home as he walked into the hospital room. Catherine who was awake perked up when she saw Lindsey running to her side. "Mommy, your okay" Lindsey ran to the side of the bed and hugged her mother. "Hey baby" Catherine smiled " thank you so much for helping me today you were so brave, and I love you"

Gil, Sara, Nick and Warrick stood patiently at the end of the bed not saying a word. Catherine looked at the brunette who was now trying to fight back the tears that had overcome her. " Sara chill out, I am going to be fine" All he eyes were now fixed on Catherine as she smiled at Sara. "What's wrong with you people who died?" she smiled again. " Gil, I was thinking just now that I would like it if you would ask Brass to find Eddie I think I want to press charges." Gil stood dumfounded. "Catherine made a face. " Warrick, Nick what is wrong with you guys and where is Greg?"

Gil walked over to Catherine's side. "You know who we are? Catherine made a face "why would I not know who you are, I work with you" Catherine sat up in her bed and placed a hand on her stomach " Seriously, are you guys fee-.." Catherine stopped talking " Gil what's going on, I don't something's wrong." Gil sat down beside her and gripped her hand " We lost the baby Catherine" a tear formed in his eye " You were in a car accident and were badly injured and you lost your memory, now you have it back but you lost the baby weeks ago. I am sorry" Catherine made a face as tears began falling. "Gil, I think I nee some time to think." Gil smiled " Okay well we will go and I will see you tomorrow" Catherine shook her head no " Not just today Gil, I mean, I need to find out some things and I can't be with you when I do it My whole life has changed and I didn't even know it."

It was Gil's turn to make a face " What do you mean?" he paused " are you breaking up with me?"

Catherine nodded her head and wiped away the tears " I guess I am"


	18. dreams really do come true but Am I only...

Grissom woke up in his bed soaking wet with sweat and his heart pounding. He turned over to the side and nearly jumped out of his skin. " Catherine, what are you doing here"?

Catherine sat up in the bed. "Good morning to you to" she kissed him on the cheek " I live here" She made a face at Gil and climbed out of bed. " I don't understand, you were in the hospital and you broke up with me after you found out you lost the baby." He paused when he saw Catherine making another face at him " and you were in a car accident, you lost all your memory, and then Eddie weaseled his way back in your life by lying to you and then he beat you and you ended up in the hospital, I was there Cath, we were all there"

"Well" Catherine began "That would explain all you tossing and turning all through the night, you were just dreaming, must have been some wild crazy nightmare"

Gil got out of bed " NO, it was not a dream, I swear it was so real, Catherine, I am not crazy"

Catherine smiled. "Well, I guess part of the dream came true, I am pregnant" Gil took a second to process this information. " Wow, I can't believe this, I am going to be a dad." Catherine smiled, well you already are a dad but yeah you are."

Gil made a face at her " I already am a dad?" Catherine scratched her head " you signed the adoption papers yesterday official making Lindsey your daughter, wow Gil are you sure you are not the one who lost their memory." Catherine sat back on the bed. ' Lindsey is going to be so excited" Gil sat down with her "where is Lindsey"

"Gil she is with Eddie, you know court appointed surgeries visit, it is her last visit with him before he moves out of the city She was not thrilled about going but well judges rules"

Gil sat up quick " this is how it started you went to pick up Lindsey and then there was an accident you can't go pick her up I won't let you."

Gil "Catherine laid back down ' you are weird, Lindsey gets a ride from the officer guy who supervises she should be home in an hour. I am not going anywhere" Catherine kissed Gil n the lips " you have to calm down hon, it was just a dream, a terrible nightmare, and you know that Dreams really do come true but it takes hard work and all that junk but the bad ones, they don't come true. So you have nothing to worry about."

The end


End file.
